Krieg 550 Commando
The Krieg 550 Commando, sometimes referred to as the SG550 or Sig 550, is a scoped, semi-automatic rifle featured in all of the Counter-Strike games till Counter-Strike: Source. The role of the Counter-Terrorist exclusive semi-automatic sniper rifle was taken over by the higher caliber, more expensive SCAR-20 in Counter Strike: Global Offensive. Overview The''' SG 550''' is a powerful semi-automatic sniper rifle available only to the Counter-Terrorists. Along with the G3SG/1, it is known as being one of the most imbalanced weapons in the game despite its disadvantages. For this reason, the SG 550 is banned on many public servers rendering it useless. Because of this, the AWP is often chosen over the SG-550 and the G3/SG-1 due to high damage per shot and has better accuracy. Properties The SG 550 is a heavyweight weapon. While wielded, the player's movement speed is 210 units per second (default speed is 250), meaning they suffer heavy speed reduction. While zoomed in, their movement speed is 150 units per second. The SG 550 is one of the many weapons able to shoot underwater. Advantages * High damage, Kills about two hits or less * Higher rate of fire than the AWP or Scout, making it far more forgiving * Accurate when spraying with 2x scope in medium to long combat * High magazine capacity (30 rounds), and the highest capacity in sniper rifles. * Unlike the Terrorist-exclusive rifle equivalent, the G3SG/1, the Sig 550 is cheaper than the AWP and can be used as a half-way point between the Scout and the AWP, if you lack funds * Can be deadly on small groups of enemies * Shares the same 5.56mm ammo used by most assault rifles * Low recoil Disadvantages * Unwieldy at close range, especially in the hands of an inexperienced player. * Heavy * Quite expensive * When scoped in with 10x magnification, the user can be disorientated by the shaking cross-hair when firing. * Not very accurate at the same ranges as the AWP, Scout, or the G3SG/1, especially when the user is moving, firing unscoped or in burst. * Inflicts less damage than the G3SG/1. * No crosshair when un-zoomed. * Low rate of fire compared to most other weaponry. * Can only be purchased by Counter Terrorists. Gameplay Tactics * Crouch and stop moving for better accuracy. * Do not try to score a headshot if you are unable to; inflicting damage on the torso of targets are powerful enough. * Use cover when using this weapon. * Unlike the G3SG1, you should spray instead of firing in burst; the recoil won't increase if fired constantly. * At medium and long range, crouch and activate the 2x scope. Aim for the stomach and start firing non-stop. Two to three shots will kill the enemy. * If an enemy does not notice you and he is stationary, take time to shoot his head for a guaranteed kill. * Switch to your sidearm if an enemy player is too close or use the either non-scope or 2x scope and keep firing. ** Due to the high damage, a Desert Eagle is a good backup weapon for engaging enemies at close range. * The SIG-550's accuracy is worse compared to the Scout, AWP and G3SG/1, so be sure attack an unaware enemy if he is armed with the AWP or the G3SG/1. If this is not considered, enemies with an allied sniper can easily counter your tactics. **In Source version, the SIG-550's accuracy is increased, thus can be used more effectively than in older games. * Unlike the AWP or Scout, if the enemy uses a smoke grenade, you can fire randomly through the smoke and still have a good chance to get a kill. * Zoom in and mark the central red-dot (Counter-Strike 1.6 and Condition Zero) / center (Source) of the crosshairs with a wipeable sketch or marker pen of the color of the crosshair. This way the SG550 can be used unscoped as an semi auto battle rifle. This also works with the G3SG/1 and Scout. * In Assassination maps, Counter-Terrorists cannot purchase the AWP. This is the best replacement if you need to snipe while playing on the Counter-Terrorist side. Countertactics * Rush at them while they are reloading, but be careful for covering teammates. * Use flashbangs or smoke grenades to distract them. * Use instant kill weapons like the AK-47 to headshot the user just before he can start shooting, this tactic will be more doable if you can get close to the user, or the SIG user is being occupied. * Attack from behind with SMGs or shotguns. * As with most zoom-capable rifles, the user may not notice things behind them (and sometimes, around them). Knife them or kill them with a shotgun. * Hit the user with a HE grenade and rush him, try to deal with its user at close, he might pull out his sidearm. * Overpower with an AWP. However if the AWP misses, the SIG user is likely to retaliate due to the loud sound. * Counter it with G3SG/1, Since the SG550 is less powerful than the G3SG/1. * If you strike users with multiple teammates, spread out. If you stick too close, a SIG 550 user may decide to rapidly fire to wipe you and your teammates out. Comparison to the G3SG1 Positive *Cheaper cost ($4200 vs $5000) *Larger magazine size (30 rounds vs 20 rounds) *Cheaper ammo cost ($60 vs $80) *Lower recoil *Shorter reload time in 1.6 and Source (4 seconds vs 4.7 seconds) Neutral *Same movement speed (210 unit per seconds) *Same ammo in reserve (90 rounds) *Both weapons are equipped with a scope Negative *Lower damage *Less accuracy, especially in early games *Low accuracy without scope *Longer reload time in Condition Zero (4 seconds vs 3.7 seconds) Achievements ''Counter-Strike: Source'' Weapon Kill Trivia * In the Counter-Strike beta, the G3SG/1 was the semi-auto sniper rifle for both factions. In Counter-Strike 1.0, the SG 550 was added as the Counter-Terrorist exclusive semi-auto sniper rifle and meanwhile, the G3SG/1 became the Terrorist exclusive semi-auto sniper rifle. * Despite using a smaller caliber, SG 550 has similar effectiveness of the G3SG/1 in Source version, due to the increased accuracy and tighter group of impact. So far, this is the most powerful 5.56 weapon in the series. * The database file name for this weapon is sg550. * As with the G3SG/1, many servers restrict and/or ban this weapon due to its high power. These servers typically have the tag Auto in their name. * The SG 550 is CT's only Sniper rifle available in assassination maps, its CT's best answer to enemy AWP users. * The suffix Commando in its name is a misnomer as the term denotes the smallest possible derivative of a full sized assault rifle with a shortened barrel, used for close quarter engagements by special forces. Eg SIG SG 552 Commando for the SIG SG 552 and Colt Commando to the Colt M16. The term SIG SG 550 Marksman/Sharpshooter is most appropriate. * In Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes, the SG 550 is less accurate than its multiplayer counterpart. Moreover, this weapon is only used in the mission Lost Cause without reserve ammunition. It's pretty powerful as it can kill in 1~2 hits and has "knockback". * Because it is less accurate compared to other sniper rifles, higher level bots that use the SG 550 will usually fire in short bursts which may sometimes struggle to kill enemies at almost any range. However, if difficulty is set to easy, bots will always spray bullets and they can use it effectively. In Counter-Strike" Source, however, bots can achieve multi-kills with the SG 550 regardless of difficulty. * In early games, CT bots will pick up G3SG/1 to replace their SG 550. * The Krieg 550 fires unrealisticly slow; it should fire at 700 RPM. Therefore, it should fire as fast as the Krieg 552, used by the Terrorist. Gallery : Main article: Krieg 550 Commando/Gallery External links *SG 550 at Wikipedia Category:Rifles Category:Weapons Category:Counter-terrorist exclusive weapons Category:5.56 user Category:Sniper rifles Category:Scoped Weapons Category:Automatic weapons Category:Switzerland weapons